The Challenges That Lie Ahead
by smilemore21
Summary: 20 years into the future and Emily & Derek are having major trouble with their teenagers. When the siblings are forced to hang out with each other what ensues? Will everything go to plan , or should Jocks and Bandies really not mix?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little idea I happened to get today. Let me know if I should continue it's just an idea from here. **

* * *

The sound of a crying two month old rang throughout the Morgan household. Not only did it awake Emily , but three grumbling teenagers as well. Derek was the only one still sleeping , his snores echoing throughout the downstairs hallway. After Emily picked up baby Sam she went to greet the rest of her family in the kitchen.

There was no doubt that a lot of things changed for Derek & Emily in twenty years , One marriage, two sets of twins, and an adoption , were just some of the events in the scheme of things. Abby and Blake were the oldest , both seniors in high school. Matthew and Ella were in the middle , both reaching sixteen and their junior year of high school was in full swing. Little Samuel Morgan was the youngest, his birth mother had abandoned him at two days old. All five of the Morgan children were so different, each one stayed out of the others way.

Abby Morgan, the first-born. She looked like her mother , with raven hair and dark eyes. Her skin was just a shade darker. Abby was without a doubt a nerd , and she proudly admitted it too. Everyday in school was like a new book to her , there was no place she would rather be or anything she could do that would make her happier. Emily had shared her large collection of books with her children , but Abby was the only one who took the time to read them. Blake Morgan , was the second born ; yet the first to do everything. He was the first to walk , talk , play and even read; soon Abby surpassed him on the reading aspect of life. He too took the dark hair and eyes combo from his mother but his skin tone matched the beautiful mocha of his fathers. Out on the field ; Blake was himself. He shined , but soon took the position of varsity football quarterback to his head , and he left his nerdy twin behind in the dust.

Matthew Morgan was the third born into the Morgan family , looking like an equal split between his parents. He was far from nerdy , but his grade point average wasn't anything to cringe at either. Matthew was musical , he played trumpet and piano and was in his school's musicals , show choir , and marching band. His favorite place was also his older brother's , but for different reasons. When Matthew was in his band uniform , under the hot lights on Friday night , he felt alive. He loved the way melodies and harmonies combined. Ella Morgan was not an average high school student , but she was determined to be different from her older siblings. Ella acted out , fits of rage often echoed through the halls at the house , and ditching school was an issue Ella had made a habit of.

This year Emily and Derek were determined to end the constant disagreement between their children. What happens when Nerds , Jocks , Bandies , and Slackers worlds combine?


	2. Chapter 2

** Sorry for the long wait, I got caught up with school and my other stories. I have had a little trouble on where to take this story but after my last marching band game I have some ideas. In this story the characters insult some activities/social groups but I don't mean it in a bad way, it just is part of the story. Please don't be offended by anything the characters say in the story. It's pretty short but I will update as soon as I can. **

* * *

**Ella**

To my defense, it wasn't all my fault. Matthew was totally bothering me. He deserved it. All I did was spray paint his trumpet. It's not like it doesn't work, it's just really pink. So tell me how I deserve my punishment? He ripped every single poster on my wall, even the signed one! So now I have to hang out with his lame music friends? I don't see how that is fair. This is ruining my life, five minuets with him and my friends will never be seen with me again, or at least most of them. I just hope Dylan won't break up with me when I have to spend a ton of time with Matthew.

**Blake**

A nerd! That's what I'm going to be. No one will ever talk to me again, besides the Chess club. Why would Mom make me hangout with Abby? My social life is ruined. I won't be able to focus on football. My whole life is ruined, I don't want to be a nerd. My only other option is to quit football, but now I think anything is better than hanging out with Abby.

**Matthew**

Ella is going to pay. My trumpet is still pink! My band teacher was fuming mad when he saw it, and I have to buy a new one before our first competition. Blake is mad about Abby but I would rather hang out with her and not Ella. Abby didn't even do anything, Blake was only in this predicament because of his fifty-five in Physics. I don't blame Mom and Dad for making him hang out with Abby, I would have done it too. I didn't do anything wrong, I have four A's and three B's, and I don't spend every waking moment doing stupid things like Blake does. So how do I deserve this?

**Abby**

This is only a minor inconvenience for me. Mom and Dad asked me to help Blake, and I said yes. I like to think that Blake and I will get closer after I tutor him. We used to be best friends, and he was very smart. Now all he talks about is football, and I got left behind in the dust. I hope Blake doesn't plan on taking me to his football practices, because I will refuse to tutor him. Mom and Dad told Blake that he has to quit football if he doesn't pull his grades up, but I heard them talking to the football coach a few days ago and he's going to be kicked off the team soon if he doesn't pull a few grades up, even if he is a senior.


End file.
